According to the recent development in digital technology, various portable terminals for processing communication and personal information, such as a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), an electronic notebook, a smart phone, and a tablet Personal Computer (PC), are being launched.
The portable terminal can support various application functions of a voice communication, a Short Message Service (SMS), a Multimedia Message Service (MMS), video communication, an electronic notebook, a camera, email exchange, broadcasting play, moving image play, an internet, electronic commerce, music play, schedule management, a Social Networking Service (SNS), a messenger, a dictionary, and a game console.
However, problems may be generated because a number of persons using portable terminals while driving or walking is increasing.
Due to the popularization of portable terminals, persons using the portable terminal while driving or walking are frequently seen regardless of the time and place. If a person concentrates on a mobile phone while driving or walking, the person may cause an accident and/or become a target of a crime because the person may not easily recognize an environmental situation. Namely, if a portable terminal user transmits a message, listens to music, surfs the internet while walking or driving, or concentrates on the portable terminal in any similar and/or non-suitable manner, a user may not recognize dangers existing in a surrounding environment. It is common that users concentrating on a portable terminal jay walk or unconsciously step ahead while waiting in the traffic sign. The users must pay attention to the change of a traffic sign and vehicles approaching from the right and left, however the users frequently neglect paying attention to the traffic sign and vehicles.
Further, sexual molesters may commit a crime against a woman paying attention to a portable terminal in a subway or street, and thereby measures for solving the problems are urgently needed.
The related art discloses a technology of inducing a user to concentrate on a front direction by simultaneously providing two screens through a screen merging technology for an operating application, for example, SMS, and a camera application.
Namely, the related art overlaps a camera image on a background of the operating application. However, if the user concentrates on the operating application, the user may not recognize a dangerous state even though the background shows an environmental situation. Therefore, this method may not be effective for warning the user against the danger. This is because the user may not correctly recognize an environmental situation due to a blindness, lack of concentration, and/or lack of attention, even though the user's eyes are directed to the front.
For example, according to the statistics of traffic accidents, a front-observing rate drops to 50% if a driver watches a Digital Multimedia Broadcast (DMB), which is much lower than a front-observing rate 72% corresponding to a driver's blood alcohol concentration 0.1%, which may be relevant to the revocation of a driving license. It is obvious that the front-observing rate may drops if the user glances at the environmental situation in a background. Therefore, this method may not be a practical solution for preventing an accident even though the terminal device provides an image of environmental situation in the background.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.